Mensaje
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Sherlock se ha ido y John esta destrozado, vive porque debe no porque quiere, entonces una simple frase lo hara recuperar las esperanzas, regalo para Kayle, feliz cumple :)


Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, tragó saliva, carraspeó.

- ¿John?- la voz de la señora Hudson por teléfono se escuchaba marchita, cansada.

- Sí, aquí estoy-

- Bueno… no he movido nada del cuarto de… no me atreví- John pudo darse cuenta de que la señora Hudson evitó pronunciar su nombre –Pero tus cosas las empaqué, como pediste, ¿vendrás a recogerlas?-

- Sí, hoy mismo iré, gracias señora Hudson-

Y John colgó.

Tres meses apenas, tres meses sin Sherlock y su vida había vuelto a ser gris, tres meses y volvía a sentir el dolor psicosomático en la pierna, como si le clavaran una daga, una daga de ausencia.

Miró el reloj, apenas las siete de la mañana, había tenido que regresar a sus viejas habitaciones, no soportaba el 221B de Baker Street, era como si las paredes del departamento compartido con Sherlock le jugaran bromas, bromas crueles que lo hacían llorar como un niño, porque a veces podía jurar escuchar el violín de Holmes, a veces las cortinas le dibujaban su alta silueta, a veces… a veces sentía su peso en la cama, aunque jamás durmieron juntos, John podía sentirlo a su lado, podía sentir sus ojos de color indescifrable mirarle, ese departamento negaba su ausencia, y John no podía seguir ahí, por eso se fue, aunque le dolió.

Se preparó café, leyó el diario sin sentir verdadero interés, llevaba tres meses desempleado, malviviendo de su pensión, todos sus amigos estaban preocupados y se sentía un cretino por eso pero no podía hacer nada, ¿cómo debía enfrentar la pérdida de su mejor amigo, del hombre que le cambió la vida?, Molly lo llamaba al menos una vez por semana, trataba de hacerlo salir y animarle, John nunca accedía, prefería encerrarse en casa, donde nada hablara de Sherlock, donde no hubiera una calle que hubieran caminado juntos, donde no hubiera rastros de los casos que resolvieron.

Mycroft también le llamaba, a diferencia de Molly no insistía en que estuviera alegre, sólo preguntaba si necesitaba algo, si estaba bien de salud; con quien no hablaba era con Lestrade, estaba resentido con el detective por dudar de Sherlock, en realidad estaba resentido con casi todo Londres por poner en duda a Sherlock, por eso prefería no salir, quedarse en la nada de su habitación odiando a todos, deseando que Sherlock le concediera ese último milagro, aunque sus esperanzas menguaban cada día.

Salió de casa poco después, Baker Street quedaba muy lejos pero no le apetecía tomar un taxi, era otra aversión que le había surgido cuando Sherlock se fue, los taxis le hacían pensar en él, era ridículo pero no soportaba viajar en ellos, no sin pensar en su amigo y sentirse destrozado.

Caminaba a pesar del dolor profundo de su pierna, no cojeaba, pero el dolor era terrible, a veces pensaba que era una forma de auto-castigarse, porque no lo ayudó, porque no evitó que saltara, porque no le salvó la vida como Sherlock le salvó la vida a él.

Continuaba su camino cuando un auto lo emparejó, volvió la vista para encontrarse con una patrulla.

- John, ¿a dónde vas?- Lestrade, obviamente no se dignó a responderle y continuó caminando –John, podemos llevarte-

- Preferiría que no- contestó el doctor, mirando ceñudo al detective.

- Vas a Baker Street, ¿verdad?- la cara bonita de Sally Donovan se asomó por la ventana – sube, nos queda de camino-

- He dicho que no, gracias-

- Bueno, John, en algún momento tienes que superarlo- dijo Donovan, frunciendo el ceño –lo del fenómeno-

- Donovan- intervino Lestrade.

- Es verdad, Greg, tú también lo sabes, y te lo advertí, John, te dije que te alejaras de Sher…-

- No- habló Watson –no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre- las manos le temblaban de furia.

- Era una farsa, tienes que aceptarlo- insistió Sally – entre más rápido continúes con tu vida…-

- ¿Cuál vida?- escupió John, con desprecio –no tenía una vida antes de conocer a Sherlock Holmes, el me dio una vida y también me la quitó cuando se arrojó de ese edificio, y perdóname que te diga esto, Donovan, pero si no fueras una mujer te partiría la cara por la sarta de estupideces que acabas de vomitar sobre Sherlock-

- John, Moriarty no…- comenzó Greg.

- Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar- dijo John, resentido –Moriarty existe, ese hijo de perra me puso un chaleco explosivo y apuntó un arma a mi cabeza, ¿o crees que yo también estoy actuando?-

- John…-

- Por Dios, Lestrade, haz el favor de callarte- ahora sí estaba furioso – Moriarty existe, Sherlock no es mentira, en el fondo lo sabes, Greg, Sherlock nunca fue un farsante, ¡yo creo en Sherlock Holmes!-

El grito de John atrajo las miradas, Lestrade detuvo la patrulla y se bajó, quiso acercarse al doctor, tal vez darle un poco del consuelo que no supo brindarle, pero John no lo quería cerca, se alejó corriendo, olvidándose por un momento del dolor en la pierna, corrió hasta quedar sin aliento, se detuvo para observar, estaba a unas cuantas calles de su destino y de repente todo le pesó.

Hizo un esfuerzo, aunque la pierna lo estaba destrozando, y continuó, la puerta verde del 221B de Baker Street parecía observarlo con resentimiento, se extrañó al ver un papel, ¿podría ser propagada?, no, no lo creía, cojeó penosamente hasta la puerta y tomó el papel, se quedó mudo.

"Yo creo en John Watson

- SH"

Eso era todo lo que decía, con esa letra horrible y delgada de Sherlock, entonces estaba vivo, pero, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, no pudo contener las lágrimas, esa simple frase fue una válvula de escape para todo el dolor, para el abandono.

- Sherlock…- musitó John, con la voz quebrada.

Y de alguna manera, supo que alguien estaría esperándolo ahí detro.


End file.
